


Secret stuffs

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [86]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, But Sherlock is not good at keeping secrets, Gen, Inktober 2017, Post-Season/Series 04, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Lestrade is waiting for John and Sherlock... (1)





	Secret stuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Lestrade was in the flat, waiting for Sherlock while gossiping with Ms. Hudson.

“So… do you think something changed between them since John is back home?” Greg asks as quietly as possible.

“Oh… I wished for it for so many years! I know that they are friends and that they take care of Rosie together… But who knows! If they are a couple, why aren’t they saying anything?”

“Have you ever… Don’t know… Found them in a more than friendly position lets say?” The DI enquires, knowing that Ms. Hudson wasn’t prudish.

“No, not really…” She looks sad, as if she wanted to walk on them naked!

“Hear... anything?”

“No, I don’t think so, but my hearing is not as good as it was few years ago…” Ms. Hudson replies smiling.

“And with your soother…” Greg laughs merrily.

“Greg… don’t say things like that! It’s for my bad hip!” She laughs.

Suddenly, John walks out of the en-suite bathroom with a disheveled look. Looking at both his friends, he mutters “Sorry… I was doing… stuff…” and turns swiftly to take the stairs to his bedroom, his cheeks red.

Sherlock, coming out of his bedroom with a similar unkempt look, simply states with a smug look “Oh, hello Greg, I am stuff…” and walks to the kitchen simply dressed in a bedsheet.

**Author's Note:**

> The "I was doing stuff / I am stuff" is coming from a writing prompt on Pinterest I am not the owner of all that cuteness :-)
> 
> Inktober... Just to add a little difficulty to the 221b format! (I know that Inktober is for drawing but who cares!)
> 
> October 1 word: Swift
> 
> Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far.


End file.
